Shiny Sparkle
An Epic from Dallesport that decided to visit the Dalles after noticing that something was going on there. Shortly after she decided she swear her love to Autumn Glass, a normal woman she just meet minutes ago. Her world view is rather liberal. Biography Even if she is technically a citizen of Dallesport, most of the time the only part of the city she interacts with is her own house. Using her teleportation power she visits places all over the Fractured States and usually stays there a while. Commonly, she would find one or more boy- and/or girlfriends there. It is also common for those relationships to sooner or later end, when her partners failed to put up with her eccentrics and she’d move on to another place, potentially spending some time in Dallesport first. It was during such a time period that she decided to visit the Dalles, after noticing the army of flying pigs in the sky over it. Important Interactions Autumn Glass: Shiny Sparkle was instantly smitten with the other woman and head over heels in love just a couple of minutes later. Even if these feelings are questionable and extreme even for her flirtatious tendencies, they are genuine. Her impression that Autumn fully returns her feelings however is mistaken, as the other woman is mainly to intimidated to reject the advances of an Epic, whose behavior she can’t predict. Appearance Shiny Sparkle is a woman in her mid-twenties, has full red hair that goes down a bit longer than her shoulders. She’s slightly taller than average, slim and with curves in all the right places. Most of the time she wears jeans combined with a white blouse underneath a turquoise light jacket, depending on her mood clothes may or may not sparkle. Furthermore, she always wears sunglasses that have a bright green tint. Hidden behind her glasses are her eyes, who have turned prismatic, meaning that instead of a single color they are a swirl made up from all colors Powers and Abilities Primary Power: Sparkleplosion: Can cause solid matter to explode. Instead of the fireballs one might expect from random explosions they erupt in a shower of colorful sparkles, whose brightness can range from festival fireworks to an effective flashbang. Both force and shrapnel are existent and dependent on the object exploded. For example destroying someone’s clothes like this wouldn´t really harm them but probably manage to cause a moment of shock, an explosion from a rock would kill a person and glasses wouldn´t make a very strong explosion but the shrapnel would be very dangerous. Size wise she can cause something about a bit larger than a head explode but there isn´t an actual cooldown for her ability. The speed in which she can cause explosions in the same location however gets restriced by her own explosions potential to interupt her line of sight. Should an object be larger than her effective size, she can explode a section of it. Everything except living animals and humans can be affected. For clarification´s sake, she could for example explode someone´s tooth only after it was punched out but while it is still in their mouth. Line of sight or another means to pin down the exact location, such as touch, is required. Secondary Power: Teleportation: Causes sparkling non-harmful explosions to appear along with her. She can take with her only about as much as she could carry herself, so one maybe two persons including clothes at most, when physical contact exists. Range is about 100 miles and cannot end in a solid object. Tertiary Power: Shinyfication: The power to make every surface she touches shiny. The object still keeps its original color but the shine emitted from it will be a bright shade, even in the case of darker shades in the actual object. White is special, causing it to sparkle in all colors of the rainbow. If she feels strong emotions this power will activate on it's own. Personality and Behavior Shiny Sparkle arrived in The Dalles in the midst of an invasion of sentient pandas, which happened to coincide with Frequency's bid for power. Most Epics in her situation would, and did, threaten anyone wearing a City Guard jacket or use the invasion as an excuse to let loose with their powers. Shiny Sparkle is not most Epics. Upon sighting Autumn Glass, a City Guard chaplain and counselor who was escorting Impact, MV, and Backtrack, Shiny Sparkle immediately began to flirt with her. By the time they reached Doctor Game's office (less than a twenty minute journey, thanks to Shiny's teleportation) she had declared her undying love for Autumn and the quest to rid the town of pandas had become a date. Toward Autumn, she exhibits a bubbly and friendly attitude. Toward other Epics, she has exhibited dismissiveness (when she, for example, took Backtrack's trademark pink sunglasses and gave them to Autumn instead) and annoyance (as when Arsenal reacted toward her and Autumn teleporting into a command center). Her attitude towards people so far is largely dependent on how they react to her relationship with Autumn. Category:Characters Category:Epics Category:Edgedancer's Characters